1. Origin of the Invention
The invention described herein was made in the performance of work under a NASA contract, and is subject to the provisions of Public Law 96-517 (35 USC 202) in which the Contractor has elected to retain title.
2. Technical Field
The invention is related to microwave, millimeter wave and submillimeter wave source and in particular to heterodyne laser oscillators used as such a source.